Tag, You're It! (tag, I'm it)
by HeldOnandLetGo
Summary: Based on the movie (2018). One month every year, six competitive friends play a no-holds-barred, hit the ground running game of Tag. But this year, four friends vow to get a certain thief and trickster (who are both un-tag-able) when one of them is getting married. And they will be tagged. This is tied to scorpio116's Legacy of Despair. Check out his stories for character reference
1. He chased me and he wouldn't stop

_"We don't stop playing because we grow old, we grow old because we stop playing."_

That's the saying this group of friends grew up with by Benjamin Franklin (or was it George Shaw?). Because when you're a kid, you expect your friends to stay forever.

Of course, it doesn't always happen for half the friendships in the world.

But for these guys-Hayate, Charles, Raef, Tae Min, Dylan and Fukuya-it doesn't apply to them. For they found a way to stay in each other's lives by playing a game of Tag for an entire month of June every year. Right now, they've been playing for twenty years straight ever since they were eighteen.

This year, June of 2038, would change because of two words.

Hayate's Wedding.

* * *

"Alright, I can do this, I can do this, I can do this." A tall dark blue haired man muttered. He let out a whoosh of air. "Just keep your eyes on the target. Let's do this."

"What're you doing?" A accented voice whispered in his ear, causing him to startle and turn his head.

A tall woman, with dark brown skin and has short cropped hair, is leaning down slightly towards him with confusion in her light brown eyes.

"Trying to work up the courage to get up and get that guy's number, Amare." Fukuya answered, pointing out a black and white haired male sitting alone by the coffee shop's window. "What else do you think I'd be doing?"

"Drinking your coffee, that's what I would be thinking." Amare retorts, sitting across from him. She takes a sip of her coffee before raising an eyebrow. "Not a chance of that happening."

"What? You think I can't do it?" Fukuya scrunches his nose.

Amare shakes her head. "No, I mean he's married."

"For real?" Fukuya raises his eyebrows in shock before glancing at the lone man, taking a closer look at him before noticing a shiny glint on the ring finger of his left hand. He sinks down in his seat. "Ah, man."

Amare leans over, patting his hand in consolation. "You'll be fine."

Before he can protest (weakly) to that, a hand slammed on his shoulder and a laughing voice cried out, "Tag! You're it, Gym master!"

The two turned to see a light brown haired male with fascinating light blue eyes pulling a chair from a nearby table and setting it down next to Fukuya.

"Tae Min, what are you doing here?" Amare asks, a humored smile pulling at her lips.

"Tagging him, that's what." Tae Min grins, pointing at the tall man beside him, who has a little frown on face. "What, did you forget what today is?! It's the first day of June! Hunting season, baby!"

"Holy sh-I forgot about it! Dammit!" Fukuya curses. "So, I'm the first to get tagged. That sucks."

"Yeeaah, but it sucks more to be tagged last." Tae Min said before muttering bitterly, "Like I did."

Amare snorts and lifts her cup of coffee to her lips, shaking her head in amusement. "I can't believe you guys are still doing this. It's now been twenty years. When are you going to stop?"

"Never." Fukuya responds with a glee smile. He turns to the energetic male next to him. "So, who are we going to see next?"

* * *

"You know what you are? Crazy!" A silver haired girl with purple eyes and glasses ranted as she observed the taller man frantically throwing random stuff in a backpack. "Absolutely."

"Says the girl who won't dip a toe in a bath let alone swim in a kiddie pool." The brown haired male muttered under his breath.

"I heard that, Charles." She said, crossing her arms. "We just moved into this place not even a month ago. It's not like the guys are going to come knocking on our door and be asking to see if you live here."

Right as those words finished coming out of her mouth, frantic knocking was heard at the door.

"Nico!" Charles whirled around. "What did we agree on? That you wouldn't do your guessing power today!"

"Sorry." Nico apologized, sheepishly before the knocking started up again and she started to walk over to the door.

"What are you doing? Don't open it!" Charles hissed, eyes wide.

"Telling them that you're not here, so get out of sight." Nico jerked a thumb to the kitchen and Charles scrambled to do so.

Once the short-bearded man left her sight, she opened the door to see Tae Min, who was bouncing excitedly on his feet.

"Hi, Nico! Where's Charles? Have you seen him today? Because he does know what today is, right?" Tae Min said rapidly, peering over the girl's shoulder.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Tae, but you missed him by ten minutes. He just left for a coffee run." Meanwhile, she's moving to the side and pointing a finger towards the kitchen. "I'm sure you can catch him if you hurry up."

Tae Min's eyes lit up and walked forwards. "Will do, Ni. See you later!"

Nico slammed the door close and situated herself on the couch. "He's gone!"

"Thanks, Ni, I owe-" Charles was walking out of the kitchen before he abruptly finished talking as his brown eyes caught sight of the grinning man in his living room.

"Hi, Charlesie." Tae Min waved.

"Nico, you're the crazy one!" Charles howled as he pushed past the curly-haired man and ran out the front door and he could faintly hear Nico's giggly laughter.

Tae Min chased him down six flights of stairs, leading to east side of the apartment building. Charles turned left until he spotted a short silver gate and hopped over it, landing on the ground running, with Tae Min not far behind.

Charles attempted to jump over a couple trash cans but quickly tripped over them, knocking them down.

"Jesus Christ, that's garbage." Tae Min grimaced as Charles kicked the nearest trash can into his path and continued running.

Charles ran inside the north stairwell and started climbing them quickly.

Tae Min panted as he tried to catch up, nearly crashing into an elderly couple.

Charles opened the door to room N-16 and went inside. He greeted the startled middle-aged man and ran into a bedroom. He went to the window and opened it before climbing out onto the fire escape.

Tae Min managed to catch sight of the closing door and ran inside, apologizing to the once again startled man and went into the guest bedroom. He noticed the open window and started to climb out.

Charles swiftly jumped down the stairs before he got blocked by two men carrying a bed. He started to run back up but stopped when he saw the younger male standing at the top of the staircase. He looked to his right and saw truckbed of mattresses. He jumped onto the railing and, ignoring the cries of protest from Tae Min, leaped, landing with a thud on top of the mattresses.

"Ooh! You okay, Charles?" Tae Min winced, worried.

"Yeah, I'm good." Charles called back, crawling to the edge and pushes off, landing on the asphalt of the parking lot. He starts walking backwards. "Ha! You're not getting me! Not today! I'm not losing."

"There's only one problem with that!" Tae Min said, with a bit of smugness in his voice.

"Oh, really? What?" Charles questioned.

"I'm not it."

Charles stopped in his tracks and looked up at the blue-eyed male. "The hell you mean 'you're not it'?"

"Surprise, motherfucker!" A familiar voice shouted as he was tackled to the ground.

"Fukuya!" Charles pushed the smaller male off him, the other laughing. Tae Min jogged up to them, putting a hand out for Charles to take. The light-haired man grabbed the offered hand and he was pulled to his feet.

Fukuya climbed to his feet and point cheerfully at Charles. "You're it."

"Oh, really?" Charles smirked as he tapped Tae Min's shoulder, who narrowed his eyes.

"I don't want it." Tae Min protested, whacking Fukuya on the shoulder.

Fukuya smacked Charles' arm. "Neither do I."

Charles then proceeded to hit Tae Min who hits Fukuya who hits Charles and it repeats until they are all hitting each other's arms and chests rapidly.

"Stop!" Nico's called as she and Amare rolled to a stop in the latter's truck.

Amare deadpans. "Do you even know who's it anymore?"

The three men looked at each other and smiled sheepishly. "Charles is it since he started that frenzy."

"Fine, fine. I'm it." Charles conceded.

"Besides, this isn't about us." Tae Min said, his voice becoming determined. "This is the year that we tag the two of the very best players in this game."

"Hayate and Raef." Fukuya nods.

"But I have a plan to get Hayate and only Hayate." Tae Min declares, his chest slightly puffed out.

"Why only Hayate?" Amare questions.

"Because he's getting married in a couple of days and we weren't even invited." Tae Min answers. Looks of surprise appear on the others' faces. "Yeah, that's when he'll be vulnerable. Plus, wherever Hayate is, Raef is sure to be there too since they both team up to avoid getting tagged."

"Okay, so where are we going to do that?" Fukuya asks, head tilted.

"Home. We're going home." Tae Min responds.

"Okay but first we need to make a detour." Charles smirked mischievously.


	2. Bada-bing, Bada-boom

"Well, you seem to be unfocused and unsure." A amber haired woman noted, jotting it down on the clipboard she's holding. A black and red haired male was sprawled facedown across the couch and he was currently staring into nothingness.

"It's because I'm not feeling like doing anything. Ever." The dark haired male groaned. "I just want to lay down and never move, Miss Tenryuu."

"What did I say, Dylan? Call me Akiho." Akiho Tenryuu corrected. Dylan just grunted in acknowledgment. Akiho shook her head and wrote down some notes.

"Maybe you need a reason to be up and moving." Akiho suggested. Dylan stared up at her.

"What reason?" Dylan dully asked.

"Well-" Akiho started to speak but she heard a muffled noise come from behind her. "What the hell?"

"-arles! Stop!" A voice hisses from the hallway closet.

"-can't listen to this anymore!"

Akiho, setting her clipboard down, stands up and walked to the closet. She opens the door when she gets close enough and sees three men trying to hide by using the jackets to cover themselves.

"What the shit, guys? What are you doing?" Akiho throws up her hands and lets them flop down to her sides before turning around and stalking back to where Dylan is.

"Charles, Tae, Fu, why are you here?" Dylan asked in a monotonous tone as he stared blankly at them.

"It's June, Dylan. Do you know what that means?" Fukuya tilted his head, smiling.

Dylan raised his left eyebrow. "Start of summer?"

Charles came closer and put a hand on the skinny man's shoulder. He leans in and whispers, "Tag. You're it."

Dylan sits up quickly. "Tag month."

"Yep and this time we're in it to win this game." Tae Min nods, adjusting his blue and gold glove.

"By tagging the two unbeatable players?" Dylan asks, crossing his arms. "Which is basically impossible?"

"Impossible means I'm possible and this plan is possible." Charles said, a determined look on his face.

"What plan? What is this about?" Akiho asks, confusion swirling in her blood red eyes.

"Every June of every year we play Tag. It's also like hide and seek in a way since some of us could be states or even countries away." Dylan explains, rubbing at his forehead.

Akiho purses her lips, making a soft 'hmm'. "That settles it."

"W-what settles it?" Dylan asks.

"Be a part of this plan. It gives you a reason to be up and moving." Akiho states. "All month by the sound of it. And I'm in."

"'You're in'?" Charles repeated, sharing a look with Fukuya.

"Sorry, miss. But we made a rule stating that girls are not allowed to play." Tae Min shrugged apologetically.

"Fine then. I'll still come along though since I don't really have anything to do after this session." Akiho grins, turning to look at Dylan who is staring dazedly up at the ceiling. "Also to keep an eye on him and keep him motivated since he's pretty much emotionally flatlining."

"Why is he emotionally flatlining in the first place?" Fukuya asks.

"If you can get him to tell you that, I would pay you $100." Akiho said. "He's touchy about it."

Dylan looks back down and looks questioningly at them. "So, what's the plan?"

Deciding to deal with it later, Fukuya relates Tae Min's plan. Dylan uncrosses his arms at the end of it, putting his elbows on his knees.

"You want to ambush Hayate at the altar when he is about to kiss his soon-to-be wife?" Dylan asks, incredulously.

"That's ridiculous and messed up." Akiho adds, her jaw slack.

"No, it isn't because he'll be distracted and one of us will tag him." Charles refuted.

"Try something else." Akiho says firmly.

"Why?" Tae Min whines.

"Because _hello_! It's their _wedding_ _day_!" Akiho fires back, turning to Charles. "Would you want someone ruining _your_ wedding day because of a childhood game?"

Charles opens his mouth and closes it with no sound coming out before looking down and shaking his head silently.

"Thought so."

"So, got any other ideas?" Dylan inquires.

The other three shake their heads, stumped.

"We have to get Raef, too." Fukuya pipes up.

"And that...we still haven't figured out." Tae Min admits. "But wherever Hayate is, Raef is certain to be there too."

Dylan didn't want to be the one to rain on their parade but he had to tell them. "Yeah, that's not going to happen."

The trio share a look of confusion before turning to the tan-skinned man. "Why?"

"Because Raef is gone." Dylan wrings his hands and looks away nervously.

"Gone? Gone where?" Fukuya asks, a sinking feeling in his stomach.

Dylan looks them all in the eye with a sad look. Softly, he says, "Gone."

The room was silent in shock and Charles broke it. "H-how? When?!"

"Over a month ago, he hit his head pretty hard and couldn't breathe." Dylan said. "The police are looking into it to see if it was an accident or not."

"Why haven't we been told about this?" Fukuya ask, blue eyes blown wide.

"Because they are still investigating." Dylan responds. "Anyways, Raef wouldn't want us standing around and moping about him. He would want us to tag Hayate."

Charles took a deep breath and started walking to the front door. "Yeah, I guess. But when this is over, we'll go pay our respects."

Tae Min and Fukuya agrees as they somberly follow him.

Akiho sets a hand on Dylan's shoulder and squeezes it, comfortingly. Dylan sniffles and nods his head to her as thanks.

The psychologist pats his shoulder twice before heading in the direction of his friends.

Dylan strokes a hand through his messy hair, messing it up further before getting up and following after his friends.

* * *

It took them two hours to get their bags packed before heading to the airport and boarding their plane to New York City.

"Home sweet home." Tae Min said with a spring in his step, nearly skipping as they got off the plane.

"So, where are we staying?" Akiho asks. Dylan raise his hand.

"You could all stay in my place. I have space to fit all of you." Dylan offers.

"Works for me." Amare agrees, the others seconds it.

After making a pit stop at a fast food place, they arrived at Dylan's home, a two-story building painted pink and red. The dark haired man unlocked the front door and opened it.

The group set their bags down in the living room, planning to unpack later. While the others settled in, Dylan entered the basement, turning on the light as he walked down the stairs.

To the left, there was a pool table near the corner and to the right, there is a large, slightly worn-down brown couch and an 84 inch hi-def television console. Up ahead, there's a bookcase filled with a few books, trinkets and lots of photos.

Dylan stepped up to the bookcase and grabbed a headband of white-furred fox ears. He smiled, feeling nostalgic, remembering all the good times he's had with his friends.

The skinny male placed the headband on his head and tilted his head from side to side in one of the photo's reflections.

"What are you doing?" A giggling voice came from behind and he would deny this to very death that he had given a high-pitched squeal.

Dylan turns to see Akiho with a hand covering her mouth in amusement, trying-and failing-to hide her giggles. He gives her a 'really?' face.

Akiho just gives a unashamed shrug and observes the room. "Nice place. Didn't actually think you can afford a big-ass television."

"Ha-ha." Dylan wryly laughed. "Don't judge. This was a present from Raef for Christmas when we were, like, fifteen. He gave everyone a pair like these."

"Seems kind of kinky to me." Akiho comments, making a hint of red show on the other's face.

"Eh." Dylan makes a unintelligible sound and loses interest in the conversation.

Akiho squints her eyes at him suspiciously. "Was there something going on between you two?"

" _No_!" Dylan shook his head quickly before calming down. "No, there wasn't."

"How convincing." Akiho said, unimpressed.

Dylan huffed in annoyance and sat down heavily on the couch, Akiho following suit soon after.

* * *

"Why are we still going through with this?" Tae Min asks before taking a bite of his food.

"Because I don't believe Raef is truly dead." Charles simply said.

Fukuya tilts his head. "Why?"

"Because this is totally something Raef would do." Charles replies, stabbing at his salad. "Isn't he the owner of that prank shop? The one near Central?"

"Yeah. Why?" Tae Min inquires. "You expecting to find Raef there?"

"Or at least ask someone if it's legit or not." Fukuya looks at Charles. "So when are we going?"

"How about now?" Tae Min suggests. "If Dylan is in on this, then we can't let him know we're going. He'd probably warn him."

"Yeah." Charles agrees, standing up. "Let's go before those two come back up here."

"Yessir." The other two chorus, setting their food down.

They called for a cab and it took them a half hour to get to the Shockin' Fox.

The trio entered the shop, which only had eight people inside, excluding the cashier, a Miss Miyaki Hanao. Miss Hanao was currently playing with a white and blue fidget spinner.

Fukuya made his way over to the counter and greets her. "Hi, Miyaki."

The blond looked up and her eyes brightened at the sight of him. "Fukuya! It's so nice to see you!"

Noticing the other two, her excited energy dissipated a little but still greeted them. "Hey, Charles. Hey, Tae. How are you guys?"

"Fine. How are you feeling?" Charles asks. Miyaki tilts her head a little and squints her eyes at him.

"'Feeling'? About what?"

"Raef. About his death." Tae Min answers.

Miyaki's eyes widen the tiniest bit and nodded, to herself or them was unclear.

"Oh yeah." Miyaki acknowledges glumly, casting her eyes to the counter in sadness. "Horrible, wasn't it?"

"For real?" Charles said in surprise before his side was introduced to Fukuya's elbow.

Miyaki hadn't seemed to have heard him since she continued. "Now that he's gone, I've been looking after his shop."

"Oh. My. God." Charles slowly said, realizing that she or Dylan aren't lying.

Raef is truly gone.

"Anyways, I know why you're here." Miyaki said, sadness wiped away. "You're trying to find Hayate, right?"

"Y-yeah. We need to tag him." Tae Min confirmed, lips pulled in a thin smile.

"Well, if you want to know where he is, tag me." Miayki smiles brightly.

Fukuya gives her a deadpan look. "You know the rules. Girls can't play."

Miyaki pouts. "Aw, come on. You guys made that rule when you were eight. Rules can be changed or broken. It's not written on the wall."

"Sorry, Miya. But you can come and watch our plan be a success." Charles offers. "Can you tell us where the wedding is going to be?"

"Sure. It's where everyone wants to be married these days." The blond answers. "Central Park Boathouse."

"Thank you so much!" Tae Min grins, running out of the store, the other two males on his heels.

Miyaki shakes her head and grins before cupping her hands around her mouth. "Alright, everybody out! Store's closed for the day!"

There were mumbles and groans of protest before they started heading out the door.

After the last customer leaves, Miyaki flips the sign from _Open_ to _Closed_.

She takes out her phone and open her messages.

 **[14:21pm June 1, 2038]**

 **From: Miyaki (3)**  
 **To: T**

 _Bada-bing. Bada-boom._


End file.
